Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye
Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye is the fourth episode of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Premise While visiting a Moroccan paranormal convention, the gang has to stop a mirror demon. Synopsis The gang arrives in Marrakesh, Morocco, where they plan to attend a Ghost Hunter's Convention. Unbeknownst to all, one of the Thirteen Ghosts is preparing a trap to capture the Scooby Gang: The Reflector Specter. Enlisting Bogel and Weerd, the Specter uses his primary power of sucking nearby mortals into his pocket dimension. The trap is sprung prematurely and a hotel maid is instead drawn into the mirror dimension. The hotel staff, unaware of what happened, blames the Scooby gang for the disappearance. Escaping into the convention, Scooby runs into a quirky, nerdy ghost hunter named Sandy who is instantly starstruck upon meeting Scooby. Sandy and his partner, Selma, are also (presumably unsuccessful) ghost hunters and convention attendees. Meanwhile, Flim-Flam bilks an entrepreneur out of his "Vacu-Spook," a vacuum-like device that can capture ghosts (and indeed mortals, as Scooby gets trapped by accident). Meanwhile, a mysterious merchant gives Daphne the Amulet of Ishkabibble, which has strange, indecipherable runes. Launching another attack, the Specter boldly tries to capture the gang right in the middle of the Convention. Flim-Flam and Scrappy avoid the magic tow, but Sandy, his mother, Daphne, Scooby and Shaggy are not so lucky and absorbed into the Specter Dimension. In the dimension, the ghost hunters are powerless. The Reflector Specter controls all aspects of this world, making logic and proportion askew. However, in the dimension, Daphne realizes the Amulet of Ishkabibble's runes are actually a backwards incantation she can now read. Invoking its power, the group escapes... and when the Specter emerges to try to capture them again, they find Flim-Flam and Scrappy laying in wait with the Vacuu-spook. Out of his mirror and vulnerable, the Reflector Specter is captured, and the remaining captive (the maid) reappears safely. Bogel and Weerd quickly flee, lest they also get captured. The menace dealt with, the gang returns to the convention, where Scooby Doo is awarded the Ghost Catcher of the Year award, presented by the mysterious merchant, who was Vincent Van Ghoul in disguise. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scrappy-Doo ** Daphne Blake ** Flim-Flam Supporting characters: * Vincent Van Ghoul * Sandy * Selma Villains: * Reflector Specter * Bogel * Weerd Other characters: * Concierge Locations * Marrakesh, Morocco ** Hotel Marrakesh *** Paranormal convention Objects * Vacuu-Spook 2000 * Amulet of Ishkabibble Vehicles * TBA Cast Notes/trivia * This is the only ghost/demon in the series who is not shown placed in the Chest of Demons at the conclusion of the episode: The Reflector Specter is last seen contained in the Vacuu-Spook. The gang almost certainly transferred him into the Chest off-screen soon thereafter. Cultural references * Sandy is a parody of Ed Grimley, a neurotic nerd played by Martin Short on Saturday Night Live at the time of the original airing. Like Ed, Sandy has questionable fashion sense, a huge cowlick pointing straight up, and the tendency to use the phrases "I must say" and "incredibly decent." * During the scene where Flim-Flam and Scrappy pretend to be detectives arresting the gang, Scrappy introduces himself as Elliot Messy. This is a reference to Elliot Ness of the Untouchables (Ness was a Treasury Agent, not a detective). ** Flim-Flam also ends the dodge by a disclaimer that the names have been changed to protect the ignorant. This is a reference to the disclaimer that prefaced an episode of the series Dragnet, where it was disclosed the names were changed to protect the *innocent*. Home media * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!: The Complete Series released by Warner Home Video on June 29, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon DVD released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Blu-ray Disc released by Warner Home Video on February 26, 2013. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo episodes